Reaching into your Heart, Max
by tshangbang
Summary: Max has had a rough year, well a rough life really. Now, her mom and her step sister are trying to start over again. But blood, broken memories, and Death seem to follow her. Now, she must face the "problem" head on. But she falls in love with the boy next door. Fang! FAX, NAZZY, EGGY. Some lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is probably my second Maximum Ride story. I DO own the books and the manga. Max is 16 same with Nudge, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy. Angel is about 7. All wings of course! There is going to be a FAX, MIGGY, AND A FEW MORE. So, let's get started. Leave some reviews if I messed up anywhere and let me know what I should add or take away! Fly on!**

MPOV

"Wake up, sweethearts!" Mom yelled at me and Ella. Two options weighed in my head: 1. Fall back asleep and ignore the comments on how lazy I can be 2. Wake up and face the fact that I am no longer in my home town where all my friends are and was forced to move because my mom thought it was "Best to relocate" I didn't get a chance to decide on either or because we pulled up to our new house. So, I am now officially the new kid, again.

Oh! How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself to you dear readers. My name is Maximum Ride, you can call me Max I'm 16. My family consists of Ella who is 15, my step sister, and my mother, Valencia Martinez. She was a vet, kind of ironic really. About a year ago, I was walking home from my school and this black van had pulled in front of me. Three men jumped out and grabbed me and hauled my ass into it. Now, you're probably thinking the worst, right? Well, take what you have and compare it to what really happened, because I would have gone with yours instead. They took me to isolated location, somewhere in the desert, into a huge building. Then to make it worst, they stuffed me into a freaking dog cage. I looked around and there other kids, all scared as I was. Try to fall asleep, when all you can hear is screaming echoing off the walls, and the smell of blood in the air. I decided if this is how I was going out, I was doing it fighting. When they opened up my cage I bolted out and started to beat the crap out of some geek in a white coat. It took about five men to pull me off. In the process I got two more down, finally one of the bastards got a cheap shot on me. I woke up strapped like crazy on a gurney. And guess what? The geek in the coat that I beat up was standing above me with a drill, just my luck.

I'm going to skip all the gore and pain and save you the details. In short really, they implanted wings on my back and don't get me started on what they did to my insides. Anyway, once I escaped and freed most of the other kids from the cages and blew up half the building, I made it home about eleven months later. Only to find that my family had been freaking out and had even called a bunch of private detectives. Now, mom thought it was a good idea that it was time to move away from the memories, in other words, she was scared I'll get kidnapped again.

Now here I am, a freak trying to start over. One good thing about having wings, is that when everyone is asleep I get to fly in the sky. When you think about flying and how great it would be, well it is and much more. The house is quite big. Ella puts her hand in mine and smiles up at me, I smile back. I took a breathe and got out the car. Mom looked from mine to Ella's for approval. I couldn't help it it was beautiful! Ella squealed and I did a major fist pump. I know chessy but mom looked relieved. "I made your rooms for you already, so go on ahead and check it out" She handed me the keys. "Are you going to work already?" Ella asked with her puppy eyes. "Yeah, I guess they're short of staff so they called me when you guys fell asleep. But don't let that stop you from checking out the sights around here" With that said, she gave a quick kiss and drove off. Ella looked up at me and asked "Ready, Max?". I simply put my arm around her shoulders and turned to the house, "Born ready, Sis!"

FPOV

I watched as the new neighbors pulled up to the house next door, I was sitting on the roof with my guitar. At first, an older hispanic woman got out, then a younger version of her. I assumed that was all and I was about to blow off any interest, when another girl got out. She looked to be around my age, she had a pair of black skinny jeans with a dark red tank top that said Bite Me. She had long light brown hair with blonde streaks. The look on her face seemed like she's not the type to put up with anyone's bullshit. For some reason, I started to like this girl and I didn't even know her. Huh. Weird.

My thoughts were interrupted by a water bottle flying right at my head. I grabbed it just before it knocked me off the roof. "I never thought you would be the stalking type, Fangy!" Yelled Iggy from the back yard. God, I hated it when people tried messing around with my name, Iggy of all people knew that. Iggy and his younger siblings lived right behind my house. Angel was the youngest, she was seven. Her name describer her perfectly, long curly blonde hair, bright sea blue eyes, and adorable pale skin. Gas Man, or Gazzy for short, was 16 was more of a male version of Angel. Then there was Iggy, 16 and he had strawberry blonde hair with green eyes and light skin. While I, on the other hand, have jet black hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. My adopted sister, Nudge has light brown skin with with long dark hair, and mocha colored eyes. Sometimes we call her motor mouth or The Nudge Channel, all Nudge all the time. She and I are 16. Our parents work with a secret organization, but I'll get back to that on another note.

While Gazzy and Iggy thought up more remarks on my "stalker-ish" behavior, I snuck another glance back at the new neighbors. The mom was getting back into the car while the girls started to walk into the house. I jumped down roof onto my balcony, looked back at the guys and laid down my guitar. "Dude, what are you doing hurry and unlock the door!" Gazzy yelled up. "Yeah, I'm hungry!" Sometimes, those two were like twins. Random times, they'll say the same thing, at the same time, talk to each other without actually talking. It was just plain weird and annoying. "Doors Unlocked" I yelled down at them. If they kept yelling they'll wake up Nudge, God help us if they do. I made my way downstairs, only to find the twins stuck inside the fridge. I couldn't help but let my mind slip back into thinking about the girl next door. Foot steps came running down the stairs and Nudge popped her head around the corner "Mom just texted and said that she invited the neighbors over for dinner. Our tasks are to make sure the house is clean, be on our best behavior, make sure Iggy and Gazzy aren't eating all the food. So that means STOP EATING! And put on something nice. Do you think they're nice? I hope so! I wonder what they look and how old they are? Do think they'll like me or us? Hey, Fangy maybe you shouldn't wear so much black tonight. I mean, you don't want to scare them or-" I put my hand over her mouth to stop the talking. "Damn, Nudge my ears are bleeding!" Iggy complained. So, the girl is coming over. This should be an intresting night.

**Like I said Review and tell me what you think and I'll get back to you on the next chapter. Thanks Everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, well good news I got time to kill while I am just sitting here in school. So, I thought it would be good to start the second chapter. We left the Max about to go into her new house. She has some doubts but it's better than abandoning all hope. Fang on the other hand is facing a few problems of his own, keeping Iggy and Gazzy away from the fridge!**

MPOV

So not to be a Debby Downer, but I was expecting a bit more. When I opened the doors, after fighting with the keys. There was boxes everywhere. The walls looked so bare and naked. The carpet had a bunch of wrapping tape and pieces of boxes littered all of it. My stuff had my named labeled on it, so it would be easy to unpack and not get stuff all mixed up. Sadly, the movers must have thought that it would be funny to put my crap on the pyramid of boxes! Bastards. Ella looked up to see what I had been glaring at. "Do you need help, Max?" She asked nervously. " Nah, I got this sis. Why don't you go find a room and start unpacking." She nodded her head hastily and left me with the Tower of Doom.

Once I heard a door shut up stairs I took off my sweater to let my wings breathe. Yeah, I got this. I never liked Ella or anyone seeing my wings. I mean she knew that I had them, but I think it still scares her. My mom knows as well, since she's a vet she always helps me when I strain it. The one time I went night flying I hit into the top of a pine causing me to crash all the down. I was about a mile away from the house so the walk was agony! Once I made it into the yard, I collapsed. They didn't find me until the morning. The fall had broken my left wrist, sprained a few ribs, and broken one of my wings. Mom had sentenced me to bed rest for a two months. What shocked all of us was that not even two WEEKS later I was perfectly fine! Fast healing. I guess being a mutant avian-human hybrid had its perk. Like flying wasn't enough.

I bent my knees a bit and jumped, pushing my wings down causing me to fly faster. I kicked my boxes off the top, I landed down on the stairs with a smile. Nothing makes me happier than singing and flying. I tucked in my wings when I got a text from my mom saying that we were not to bother cooking anything. We were going to dinner with the next door neighbors. Great. I forwarded the text to Ella. Then snapped the phone shut and picked up a few of my boxes and decided to room hunt. My mom bought this house so there would be more room for us to move around and roam around. The back yard was huge. There was a pool, an abandoned barn house, and a Oak tree that had a old looking tree house. I had to laugh when I saw it, it had written in blue paint "Bird house". My mom had a sense of humor, I'll give her that.

Ella had decided to stay in one the rooms on the second floor. I was about to take the room across from hers, when something caught my eye. One of the doors had a red door handle. I set my stuff down to go investigate. I am nothing if not curious. The door led to a stairs ascending up to the top. It was dark so I couldn't see anything until I saw one of the windows was covered completely. I pulled back the curtains to reveal and oval shaped room with a dome for a ceiling. I was completely astonished by it. Yep, I think I found my room. I finished packing in about an hour. Hell, I even dragged my bed up those freaking stairs with out breaking a sweat. Yep, being a freak has it's perks. My bed was a queen size with black sheeting and red fluffy pillows. My walls were littered with my favorite bands: Black Label Society, Three Days Grace, Avenged Sevenfold, and much more. Ella bounded into room and belly flopped onto my bed. I had to laugh at the way she looked slowly sinking into bed. I turned to the window and noticed on one of the doors there was a small latch. Caustiously, I opened the window only to realize there was a balcony! That's when I did something that made Ella jump in surprise. I was laughing really hard. The one where your sides hurt, when you can't breathe and it hurts to smile. "What is it, Max? Ella asked smiling. "Nothing, its just that this room... It reminds me of a bird cage. I don't know I thought it was ironic and funny at the same time." She joined me in laughing. After we settled down we just sat on the balcony watching the sunset. "Should we get ready?" My mind was somewhere else at the moment. "For what? I asked. "Remember, we were invited to the neighbor's house for dinner." Ella said smiling at me. Oh yeah, I wonder if they got anything good cause right now I was starving. "I wonder if there are any cute guys around here" Oh, god. That's the last thing I looked forward to was beating the crap out some guy who's got the hots for my sis. Her last relationship was a control freak guy. One day she came home with a black eye, he hit her because she helped some guy out in Math class. But in his twisted head, he thought she was cheating on him. So, I hunted the bastard down and kicked him so damn hard, I guarantee he's not going to be having any kids.

Ella left to go get ready and get dressed into something "more suitable". The one thing out of the many that we do not share is fashion. She goes through hours of makeup, clothing and God only knows what! Me, on the other hand, a pair of skinny jeans or some basketball shorts with a tank top is my "fashion". I don't do make up, gossip, or especially shopping. Yep, I am what you would call your average american avian tomboy. With that said, I slipped into a pair of black skinny jeans with a Avenged Sevenfold shirt and my Joker converses. Then I pushed my hair up into a loose pony tail and I was on my way. Mom made it back around 7:30, she went up stairs and changed out of her out fit. Then Ella after spending two hours in the bathroom came out with a light blue lacy tank top with a small white skirt. Her hair was french braided on one side letting the other half fall down in curls. I had to admit, she looked gorgeous. We walked together to the neighbors, and before mom knocked on the door she gave us one more once over. Satisfied, she took a deep breathe and knocked. Here we go.

FPOV

Nudge went to back to her room and the guys went back to their house to get some "nice" clothes. Which left me by myself in the kitchen. I went back to my room to lie down for a bit. My room consisted of a desk with random drawings I did over the summer. My walls had pictures of me, my friends, and family growing up. We lived here for years. My guitar was where I placed it, right by the window. I love to sit on the roof and just stare at the stars and think to myself. The open air,the wind blowing on my face, and just knowing nothing could touch me. I wonder if that's what flying could be like. I must have dozed off on my bed because I woke to Gazzy and Iggy dog piling me one my bed. Then Gazzy let go of one his famous farts. That's one way to get someone up and running down the stairs for cover. Iggy was pretending to be dying on the floor, quoting Shakespear or something. Jeb walked in, my dad, took in everything. He just shrugged and stepped over Iggy "Hi boys". Iggy still playing dead with his tongue out, "Hi Dad!" Jeb had some groceries in his hands. "Where's mom?" I asked. "Oh, she has to work a double shift. She won't be able to make it to dinner tonight." Gazzy came running down the stairs laughing like a mad man, the bad thing was that he wasn't watching where he was going and tripped on Iggy's face causing Gazzy to hit his chin on the door frame. So while those two fought on just who's fault it is, I walked into the kitchen to see Jeb trying to make dinner. He was good at many things, but as far as cooking, it wasn't his strongest point. "I'll do it, Dad. Go get ready they should be here in an hour." I said taking the rest of his groceries. He didn't argue, said thanks and went to go take a shower. Iggy and Gazzy walked in, Iggy's left eye was swelling and red and Gazzy had another chin growing on top his. "I'll cook instead YOU'RE not even ready" Ig said swipping the grocery bags. I left to my room, showered, and had on some black pants and shirt on when I remembered what Nudge said. I looked in mirror, I never paid much attention to how I looked, as a matter a fact, I never cared. My jet black hair was always ruffled and part of it covered my whole left face. For some reason, I started to feel somewhat self-concious about my appearance. So, I spent another 50 minutes trying to figure out what I should wear. After a few cuss words and trying on everything I owned. In the end, I ended up wearing what I had on in the beginning. Nudge pounded on the door demanding I get out of my room and help prepare the table and keep Iggy and Gazzy on a leash. I sighed. When I opened the door Nudge had her arms crossed, tapping her foot, with a look of sterness a mother would give Nudge started banging on the door demanding what could possibly taking me so long, so I told her I'll meet her downstairs. She talked a bit more about how I should let her do all my shopping from now on before she left. God, I love Nudge but there are days when I think duct taping her mouth is necessary. A few seconds more of starring into the mirror, I sighed and opened my door to walk down when at that second there was a knock on the door. My heart started to race. The mystery girl is at the door. Oh god! And Nudge is going to answer the door!

MPOV

It took a few seconds before the door swung open to reveal a beautiful girl. Her skin was like mocha coffee, strickingly huge brown eyes, and a white ruffled shirt with a small corset that showed off her curves, a small black skirt, with black gladiator sandals. She sqealed and started to bounce up and down, I started to back away until she grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. You know for a girl that looked less than 120 pounds, she was freaking strong! She released me from her death grip only to turn it on Ella. Ella hugged her back like they long time friends who haven't seen each other in years. It looked comical how they just bounced around sqealing. It made my ears bleed a little. Two other boys approached to pull the girl off of Ella. "Sorry, Nudge can get a little over excited. My name is James, But you can call me Iggy. This is my brother, Zephyr. Again just call him Gazzy" The boy that spoke looked incredibly cute. Great, not even 20 minutes into inrtoductions and here I am checking someone out. Iggy reached out his hand and shook mine then my mom's giving both of us a killer smile. When he turned to shake Ella's he stopped. He looked completely stricken by her. Ella looked like she was going through the same thing he was. Finally, he just put his down and shook her hand hasitly. Gazzy stood beside me real quick nearly scarring the shit out of me "I feel love in the air!" I couldn't help but laugh. I think I'm going to like these guys. Ella stayed quiet blushing to herself, that was until Nidge asked Ella about where she got her top. They started up on shopping, God help me. So, me, Iggy, and Gazzy talked about school and how they can all hang out. My mom talked with Jeb about some scienctific stuff. Everyone seemed to be getting along, then something caught my eye coming down the stairs. Or someone. A very attracive someone at that. My breathe stopped in my throat and my heart seemed to almost stop. He looked around until his eyes stopped at mine. Everyone and everything other than him disappeared in the background. Like there was a bubble around the both of us. He never broke eye contact walking down the steps. Now, let me get this out there I am not the gushy romantic kind of girl that gets all squirmy and happy over boys, But for a second I almost threw that out the window. I didn't know i was walking toward him until I was at the end of the steps and he was standing right in front of me. "Yo." was all he said with his head down."Hi." Wow. I seemed to be out of words. I lifted up my hand, "I'm Max." He grabbed mine. There was a weird shock that went between our hands. He must have felt it too cause he pulled away, "Fang." Well, aren't you just the chatterbox. I assumed I said that in my head, but when he looked up with questioning eyes and everyone started to laugh. "Yep, love is in the air!" Gazzy said in a sing songy voice.

Dinner went on like this, Gazzy making rhercorical remarks on love. Fang sat right across from me just starring at me every now and then. My mom and Jeb oblivious to all of this. Nudge and Ella talking about fashion. Iggy muttering off to himself. The back door opened up and in came the an angel. She was incredibly adorable. Long, curly blonde hair. bright blue eyes, and porcelean skin. She practically flew into Fang's open arms. "Everyone this is Angel." It matched." She looked at me and gave me a bright smile. I knew instantly I loved her. She jumped off Fang's lap and practicaly sprinted around the table to jump into my lap next. She wrapped her tiny little arms around my neck and gave the slightest little kiss on my cheek. Yeah, I fell in love with her. "I like your hair." She said, holding a lock of my hair in her hand. "I like yours better though" I said smiling back at her. Dinner continued on like that and Jeb convinced Angel to sit in a chair but she wouldn't agree unless she sat next to me. Once we were full and had our fill, mom decided it was best that we get back to house for school tomorrow. "Do you want a ride tomorrow?" Fang asked me when I was carrying some dishes into the kitchen. "Umm... Sure." He grabbed the plates from my hands. Any other day if some guy did that I'd be all over him like ugly on an ape, about how I don't need help. But in all honesty , he seemed like the type of person to not listen. Iggy and Gazzy took a very sleepy Angel home and said they'll meet up with us at school. Nudge and Ella had to be pulled apart with Iggy grabbing Nudge and me with Ella. Fang walked up stairs without much of a good bye or good night. Hmm. Iggy gave me and Ella a hug same with Gazzy. For some reason, it seems like this family is huge on hugging. All except Fang that is.

The moment I was in my room I belly flopped on my bed. I wasn't tired yet I felt like I had aged during that dinner. I tossed and turned trying to figure out how tomorrow is going to play out. It 2:30 in the morning, I was no where near close to closing my eyes. I kicked off my sheets and put on one of my windbreakers. The slits in the back makes it easier to open my wings faster. The crisp evening air felt great against my skin. Without delaying another second, I jumped off the balcony and into the open arms of the sky. I circled the house taking in every detail. Then flew low enough to touch the top of the trees. I spent a good hour outside loving everything. Spinning around to go back to the house something shiny had caught my eyes. I focused in on it, it wasn't coming from my house. I flew low again so I wouldn't be spotted. Whatever it was, it was coming from the roof of my neighbors house. I got close and got ready to fight or flight. It was someone holding up a pair of binoculars and they were looking right at me. Then the figure moved forward into the light just enough to see who it was. It's Fang!

**Sorry, for the delay of posting this up I had a lot of school crap to do. But nonetheless I appreciate the reviews and I thought it would be nice if things got mixed up a bit. Never hurts! =) Anyway, so more reviews and I'll post the next one. Fly on!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Didn't mean to leave you hanging there like that, just thought the story needed some "tension". IDK one of my friends had me change it a bit, I had a different ending. Might just post that one instead. Max was supposed to go out for a fly but catch Fang flying instead but my friend wanted this one. She gave the bambi eyes, couldn't fight it! So, just tell what you think. Review or post! Here's the next chapter.**

FPOV

I can't believe it, how is it possible? It couldn't be I mean, is it possible? I backed away from my window and dropped the binoculars. I couldn't sleep so I went on the roof to play my guitar then I saw something huge flying around Max's house. At first I thought I was seeing things, then it went directly in front of the moon, the outline showed a person not a bird! What the hell?! Then it was flying above the trees, swooping around the skies. Next it was flying right towards me, the clouds around the moon parted enough to show it was Max and she had wings! All the air in my chest suddenly left me, there was a whoosh and next thing you know I'm lying on the ground with Max on my chest. She was straddling me holding my wrists above my head. Her eyes looked frantic, like she couldn't figure out what to say to me. I was having the same problem. Was this the same girl that was in my house earlier having dinner with my family? She looked like herself, all except the wings. The moonlight behind her made her look like an avenging angel. Beautiful and fierce. I was about to say something when, "What the hell is wrong with you, spying on people?" She practically yelled in my ear. I couldn't believe it, "What's wrong with me? Coming from someone with freaking wings." I retorted back. Wow, lack of sleep, the girl i like having wings, oh and the fact that since she landed on me she broke my guitar. You could say I'm a little upset. It's a lot for a guy to take in in one night. She looked hurt for a second, then she was smirking. "Wait, you don't have wings? And here I was thinking this whole time everyone did." She didn't get off me but she loosened her grip a bit. "You gonna tell me how you got those?" It was a shot in the dark but I was curious. "Um no, nimrod!" I started to laugh, "Am I going to have to get it out of you?" I said smirking up at her, she wasn't the only one that could do it either. Her eyes widened up a bit and heard a small gasp. Then just like that, she back to herself, walls and all. "Don't say I didn't warn you." There was a look of confusion on her face, then next I was above her. I pinned her stomach down, same with her legs, and her arms were pinned above her head. "Not so much fun when you're at the bottom now is it?" I whispered. She had a deadly fiery look in her eyes. Her leg came swingin up, somehow breaking my leg lock and she was back on top. A smart ass remark was about to slip from my mouth, but the words got caught in my throat. I was speechless cause it occured to me how close she was to me, I was a breathe away from her lips. Her eyes looked fierce but beautiful. She smiling though. My hand started to travel up her arm, leaving goose bumps where I gently touched her. I heard her take a sharp intake of breathe. Looks like I wasn't the only one having a hard time breathing. I made it to her shoulders then slowly down her back, I barely touched the base of her wings. She tried to pull away, but I pulled her back to me, just a bit closer so I could whisper in her ear.

"It's alright, Max" She started to shake. But she remained still. I took that as a cue to keep going. I couldn't control myself for some reason. I brushed my lips against her neck. Then, without thinking, I sat straight up to where she straddling me and her legs were wrapped around my waist. I held her gently by the neck while my free hand caressed her wing. All the while I was starring into her eyes. She began to turn a light shade of red. "I... I don't know... about this, F-Fang." She whispered. I didn't care anymore, all i wanted at the moment was her. I needed to taste her lips. I need to reach into her heart. finally, I closed the distance smashing my lips against her. Her eyes went wide then she relaxed, closing them as she released the breathe she been holding. The kiss felt like a million years had passed and I wouldn't have cared. Nothing was going to ruin this moment.

Well, that's what I thought anyway. Cause suddenly Max jumped a clear five feet away from me. Leaving me wide eyed and out of breathe. She was breathing hard as well, by the look of it trying to find her balance as well. She looked like she was trying to say something to me. Her mouth quivered and her fists were clenching and unclenching. All I wanted to do was hold her and tell her it was fine. "Max..." I said and she jumped like my words had slapped her. "Max, let me in. Let me care and love you, please." She looked back the wide open window and her wings began to spread. "Max let me into your heart." I said as i began to rise getting ready to grab her before I could lose her. With a final look back. "I want to, Fang. But I can't... I'm sorry." She jumped way before I could get completely up. Where she stood just seconds before, was completely empty. So was my heart.


End file.
